The King, The Mistaken One and The Book
by MakeTheWorldUnusual
Summary: In a world where nobody appreciates magic anymore, sorceresses and warlocks are hunted and killed. Adelynn Di Calleo, the last living Fire Sorceress in the East, flees to a country called Arendelle where a certain Ice King reigns. Scared and unsure, Adelynn is determined to protect herself and avoid any trouble. But will she find someone else to protect? (Male!Elsa/OC)
1. Chapter 1

Fire.

Earth.

Water.

And Air.

In a tradition of a Sorceress, one must be at least experienced in controlling in one element. They must be able to call upon it like a mother to its child and use it with their will.

There are some who are called as Air Holders, the one who prioritizes purity; they prefer to be quiet and well-blended in the shadows. Never to be seen until needed.

An Earth Sorceress, often called as The Warriors because of their stubbornness. They tend to stand to their own feet and refuse help from other people.

The calmest of all, the Water Sorceress, they are powerful leaders and handles the responsibility of water very seriously. They have kind hearts but once provoked, they can conjure a tsunami with a flick of their wrist.

And at last, the Fire Sorceress, many people have tried and failed to control the element fire but found it difficult. It is because it doesn't let you control it, it wants to control _you._ There are few Fire Sorceresses around the world but are tough to find or befriend since they are rather _hot-headed_ and hates to have the company of others.

But once you've earned the trust of a Fire Sorceress then consider yourself as lucky because you've got yourself a loyal friend. They are extremely devoted to their accomplices and companions, so far as considering them as close family.

Though here's a warning.

As Fire Sorceresses are loyal they are equally dangerous. Have you ever heard of that phase? That very phrase that people tend to ignore?

" _ **Never play with fire."**_

For your sake, take it seriously.

* * *

"Mommy? M-Mommy?"

"A fire c..can burn and k..kill... But it can also... h..heal... and save l...lives."

Raising a shaky and bloodied hand, a woman cupped her daughter's cheek as she wiped the tears away with her thumb lovingly. The mother coughed out blood while she lied there, weakened and dying but that didn't stop her from doing what she must do.

"It... is the m...most powerful... and also... the most beauti...ful of all." The red-haired woman said quietly, as if reciting a ritual. "I pray... that you may use... this... element... for protection... and love."

"And you, Adelynn Di Calleo, will possess the responsibility and power of a Fire Sorceress... May it never corrupt and destroy your life." The mother whispered silently, knowing well how heavy the burden she was passing on to her little daughter but nevertheless it will protect her from the evil in this world.

" _Ti amo, my fiery princess. When darkness surrounds you, fire is a source of light."_

* * *

 **So, did you like it?**

 **Feel free to review, follow and favorite! It'll be greatly appreciated! (male!Elsa for the win!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this chapter is a bit short- but longer than the first chapter. Don't worry though! The chapters will get longer, I just rushed this one because I was doing this WHILE doing my homework so lol.**

 **Hope you like this!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Frozen!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"That can't be!"

Running a hand through his already messy hair, the King of Arendelle fought the urge to throw the stack of papers in his desk out the palace's window. Oh, how tempting. His striking blue eyes were filled with frustration and annoyance while his pink lips were pursed into a thin line.

He was definitely not in a good mood.

Especially not when he found out the North Kingdom did not accept Arendelle's offer of alliance…for the fifth time.

Elias sighed deeply, his hands finding its way back into ruffling his pale blonde hair. He was normally not like this. No, King Elias of Arendelle, was composed and calm. But what about the real Elias? The boy who lost his parents at a young age, the boy who almost killed his little brother, the boy who got driven out of his **own** kingdom.

What about him?

Elias smiled sadly. It's been 2 years since Arendelle had finally accepted their rightful king. 2 years since his brother, Andy, met the woman of his dreams.

Taking a glance at his pale hands, Elias watched as a small snowflake formed in his palm. It was tiny and fragile but it had an intricate design to it. A lonely feeling washed over Elias' heart.

Indeed, he has succeeded his parents' expectations into becoming the ruler of Arendelle and because of that Elias had to made sacrifices. No focusing on himself, his people must always come first. Those sleepless nights when he spends his times writing letters to nearby kingdoms for significant alliances.

And most importantly, he had no time in finding a wife. Arendelle needed a queen. He was still young at the age of 23. But it was better to find a candidate earlier than later.

He was flattered at the large amounts of love letters he receives every month of February but all of them contained, women's fascination with him being such a 'kind king', a 'handsome youth' or a 'delicacy of a man'. But none of them mentioned the man he was before. Nobody knows Elias. All they know is King Elias.

* * *

"No."

Mouth wide agape, Adelynn choked a sob at the horrible sight in front of her. The basket of bread she was holding fell into the ground with a silent THUD.

A few feet away from her, a crowd of people were surrounding a body tied in a stake. It was a young woman. They all ignored the cries of the struggling female as a bulky man stepped up in front of them, holding a lit torch. "Today, our fears are extinguished! Today, we stop hiding! Today, we burn this witch!" the man roared as he lifted the torch higher in the air.

"Witch! Witch! Witch!" The villagers chanted, their fists pumping the air with each word they shout.

To the red-head's horror, all of the people seemed to chant excitedly, excited to witness a death of an innocent woman. _'Barbaric. Absolutely barbaric.'_ Adelynn thought to herself as she rushed towards the scene, the basket of freshly baked bread forgotten.

Adelynn's eyes widened when the bulky man started walking towards her struggling friend.

' _No, please not her. Not Felice. She's not a witch! She's not a sorceress!'_ Adelynn thought desperately as she started sprinting to avoid her friend's death.

Upon seeing the torch getting closer, Felice sputtered apologies and begs of mercies.

' _Almost there.'_

The man grinned at Felice maliciously.

' _My legs are so heavy. Please!'_ Flashes of Felice's smile appeared in Adelynn's head. Felice was far from being a witch, she was a sweet and nice lady. She offered Adelynn a home and welcomed her with open arms. She was like her _mom_.

"You die now, witch."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Adelynn's screaming was drowned under the loud cheers of the villagers as they watched Felice's body erupt into flames. To them, they just killed another witch but to Adelynn, she lost another friend.

Tears prickled at the ends of Adelynn's stormy grey eyes.

" **How** dare **you!** " said Adelynn as she felt a gathering heat in her hands.

All the villagers, including the man who killed her friend, turned their attentions to Adelynn. And to their fear and amazement, the red-headed girl was **blazing** with anger. Her once stormy grey eyes was now an ember red, her hands were clenched into fists while flames licked the knuckles of her fists.

Adelynn squeezed her eyes shut and opened her hands, the fire growing bigger each minute.

The villagers stood frozen in fear.

" **Suffer**."

With that, Adelynn let out all her anger and fury. She had enough of this people treating them like dirt.

Regret will come later.

But first, revenge is needed.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Did you like it? Tell me your thoughts and I'll gladly read them! I'd also like to thank Springflowerangel for reviewing and fav-ing and following! You made my day, love!**

 **I'd like to hear your opinion about Elias' attitude and Adelynn's! Review, favorite and follow!**

 **Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm really sorry for not updating a long time but it's partly because of school- so here's the new chapter! It's longer than before! Just like I promised! Hope you like this chappie my lovelies!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN**

* * *

 **ADELYNN**

She hated hiding. It reminded her how terrible her life really is. Hands clenched into fists, Adelynn continued to trudge on the snowy path in front of her. It was midnight already and the temperature was getting lower by the minute. Her cursed power was the only thing that kept her warm enough. Fire could be useful too.

' _When will I ever find a home for me?'_ She thought sullenly to herself. Every time she finds a decent place to stay in, it always ends up in ruins—it's like everywhere she goes was bound to be destroyed. Life was cruel to her; it never forgets to tell her everyday that sorceresses, particularly her kind, were not welcomed.

' _Felice…'_ A few days ago, her dear friend was burned into a stake because of some misunderstandings; the villagers had confused Felice as the witch, not her. Adelynn's lips twitched into a frown. She had been reckless to spread fire in the village, even if it gave her satisfaction, it was foolish of her. What if they attacked her while she was vulnerable?

Yes, Adelynn wasn't completely invincible. Whenever she uses her power, it feeds on her energy and makes her extremely vulnerable to nearby attackers.

It was cold.

Very cold.

Summoning a large fire like that was tiring for Adelynn, her anger was the one that fueled it the most but that left her barely standing.

She stumbled along the frost-covered road, her feet slowly turning numb to the harsh cold. She could feel the peeled skin on her lips and the wind kissing her rosy cheeks. It's not too long before she passes out.

Adelynn silently muttered few incantations. It was a spell, a small simple spell. Within a few seconds, a ball of fire sparked to life in front of her, its flame was continuously flickering at the strong wind but it did not fade out.

She reached out for it, wincing when she noticed that the tip of her fingers had finally turned a shade of light blue. The flame licked the palm of her hand but it did not harm her. It couldn't.

It was warm and comforting. It reminded Adelynn the hugs her mother used to give her.

"Mom." She whispered weakly, her knees giving out below her. With a loud thud, Adelynn fell to the ground, her eyes fluttering shut. She wanted to stay awake and find shelter but her whole body ached and her breathing was already ragged.

' _Mom.'_

The fire went out.

* * *

 **ELIAS**

"Brother! Wake up! It's morning!"

Groaning aloud, Elias lifted his head up to see Andy grinning widely at him. They were both inside his office; he probably fell asleep again while skimming through papers. Rays of sunlight passed through the windows and it gave Elias a massive headache. With a single flick of his wrist, a cold burst of wind pulled the curtains to block the sunlight.

"Woah!" Andy proclaimed, slightly surprised at the chilling air that came out of nowhere.

Elias shook his head at Andy's reaction. "Why'd you wake me up for?" He slurred, his sleepiness not yet fully going away.

"Well, Kristy is still out collecting ice so I'd thought maybe we could have fun like before?" Andy suggested with a bright smile on his freckled face.

The past few days, Elias had barely slept because of the papers that seemed to have no end. He was starting to hate paperwork. He would love to spend some quality time with his brother—but his body felt tired from the lack of sleep and his eyelids were starting to droop this very moment. And requests from villagers were coming from everywhere and Elias wanted to grant them all.

With a heavy heart, he spoke in a soft voice. "I'd love to, Andy but…" Elias hesitated, his lips turning into a deep frown.

"You're busy! I-I know! I mean, w-we could always hang out next time right?" The sparkle on Andy's emerald green eyes disappeared but he tried to cover it with a smile. "Well, uh see yah!" Not waiting for his brother's response, Andy turned around and exited the office.

…

…

Few minutes passed and Elias finally let out all his annoyance by slamming a fist on his table. A bright blue light came from his fist and spread throughout the table, thus freezing it entirely. For a moment, Elias looked guilty for freezing his table (it belonged to his father). But he'll deal with that later.

' _Damn it all!'_ Elias cursed mentally before running a hand through his messy blonde hair, making it messier than before. There were moments like this that Elias **hated** being a king, he had too many responsibilities and he could have barely enough time for his own brother! It was like his _childhood_ all over again.

Elias whimpered slightly. He promised Andy that they would start over, he'd be the big brother he always wanted to be and so far he's doing 'great'! Well yeah right.

Sighing, Elias tried to get rid of the negative thoughts. He could feel the familiar tugging on his gut; his powers were trying to match with his emotions. That wasn't good. The last time he let that happened—he almost killed Andy.

"No." Elias muttered, shaking his head in irritation. That was in the past, there's no need for him to remember it.

He grabbed the stack of papers from the side and decided to finish skimming—maybe, he could sneak some time with Andy if he finishes all of this in one go.

All of them were filled with complaints from villagers or even visitors. Some of them contained about the cold weather (Elias thought the weather was pretty nice), some were about wolves lurking in the forests (that's a problem) and—

"What in the world?"

With eyebrows furrowed together, Elias read the letter again in confusion.

 _ **Dear King Elias,**_

 _ **I've written this letter to give you some knowledge about** **your** **kind. I am a traveler that goes by the name Nobody, I make research about special cases like you, sire. Fear not since I do not cause any harm but I just merely want to share what I've learn.**_

 _ **You are not alone. There are people like you who can wield the element like it's their own. But they're getting exterminated—killed—burnt because humans thinks they're a curse to this world. It's a miracle that you're still alive, King Elias. I'm actually impressed.**_

 _ **So if you ever cross path with an element wielder like you, please give them a home. They are like frightened animals. But they could also be the predator if needed. Heed my words, King Elias.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Nobody.**_

* * *

 **That's chapter 3 for you! So, I decided to make Elias have troubles again in communicating with Andy (Anna) since why the heck not? And to those who're wondering whose Kristy then that'll be Kristoff! Thanks for reading again! Comments, favs, follow are greatly appreciated!**

 **wait for the next chappie! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I know- it's been too long, huh? I'd like to apologize for posting so late! It's because I've been really busy with school and stuff. I'm actually transferring to this university and I've been really REALLY occupied because of the entrance exam, the fees, the needed files and yeah...**

 **But since I found some time to update, here I am! I hope you like this chapter- Sorry if it's a bit suck-ish, it's been so long since I've updated my stories and my writing skills is a bit rusty. SORRY FOR THE TERRIBLE GRAMMAR!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN.**

* * *

"Have you heard?"

"About the fire in _that_ village?"

"There were no survivors."

"That's terrible!"

Hugging a book to his chest, a little boy strolled through the streets of Arendelle. He heard a group whispering lowly near the fountain as they continued to make comments about an unexpected fire burning down a village not too far away. The boy tilted his head to the side, his freckled nose scrunching up in confusion.

"How could there be a fire with a weather like this?" He muttered to himself and glanced up to see a massive cloud covering the sun as the cold wind sent goosebumps on his exposed arms.

Shaking his head, the boy continued to walk on forward. He kept his head down, expertly manoeuvring around the bustling crowd. He passed by a vendor selling delicious-looking fruits, the boy stopped to admire the bright colours.

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" The vendor blurted out, obviously recognizing the boy. "You should be in the orphanage!"

Once the word 'orphanage' left the stranger's lips, few of the gossipers stopped their whisperings to stare at Tommy with an indifferent face. The young boy felt his cheeks warmed up as he hugged the book closer. He felt embarrassed— he didn't like the pity and disgust lying under those people's eyes.

"Sorry." Tommy muttered under his breath as he turned his heels to run away.

* * *

"Tommy! What were you doing outside?" A pudgy woman stood before the child as she opened the door for him who quickly went inside the warm cottage, his teeth chattering from the cold. "Look at you—you're freezing!"

"Sorry, miss Elizabeth." Tommy apologized sincerely. "I just wanted to borrow the book again."

The woman, Elizabeth, lowered her gaze to see a dusty old book tightly clutched in Tommy's gangly hands. She immediately recognized the book and let out a deep sigh. "Very well." She closed the door behind her and gestured for the boy to sit on a chair near the fireplace.

Tommy obediently followed.

"Warm yourself up, dear." Elizabeth smiled as she handed the boy a patched blanket from the drawer beside the fireplace. "I will check if there is some soup left from dinner."

Accepting the blanket greedily, Tommy wrapped it around his body and sighed in content when it helped cease his shivering. He laid the book beside him neatly. Elizabeth took one last look at the boy before leaving the room to find Tommy something to eat.

As the fire crackled in the background, Tommy suddenly felt sleepy. The warmth from the blanket and the fire slowly lulled the boy to sleep. But before he could close his eyes, he read the title of the book beside him fondly.

"The Ugly Duckling."

And with that, the boy fell asleep.

* * *

Humming a tune to herself, Elizabeth readied the warm soup for Tommy. She sighed at the thought of the boy. He was definitely different from the other children in the orphanage—Elizabeth can still remember how the boy stepped inside the orphanage for the first time. Unlike the other kids she has escorted, he didn't look for his parents either did he look for playmates—no, he only asked one thing:

" _Do you have the book 'Ugly Duckling'?"_

The moment Elizabeth shook her head no, Tommy's face turned sullen. She did not like inflicting sadness to a young child like Tommy so she immediately informed him of the library nearby; perhaps the book he wanted was available there.

And indeed it was.

Every other week, Tommy would borrow the book again and again.

Elizabeth was surprised the owner of the bookshop hasn't given the book to Tommy yet.

"Tommy, your soup is ready!" Elizabeth called out as she entered the living room. A smile spread across her face when she saw Tommy sprawled across the chair, small snores escaping his lips. She put aside the tray containing the bowl of soup to admire the peaceful look on the boy's face.

"Miss Elizabeth! Miss Elizabeth!"

Pulling away from her thoughts, Elizabeth turned around to see Hannah, the cook, with her eyes wide and unblinking. Elizabeth was taken back. "Is there something wrong?" The woman asked in concern.

"I found a girl near the f-forest while I was picking some f-fruits!" Hannah sputtered. "I brought her in because she w-was really cold! P-Please help her!"

A girl? Elizabeth felt her own eyes widen. "Of course!" Glancing back at the sleeping boy, Elizabeth grabbed the tray and hurried towards the back room where Hannah pointed at. Since Tommy looked like he wasn't going to wake up any soon—she hoped that the boy didn't mind that his soup will be given to someone else.

"Dear goodness!" Elizabeth took a step back when she saw the terrible condition the girl Hannah found. If it weren't for the faint pants coming from the unconscious girl—Elizabeth would have thought she was dead! Her skin was unhealthy pale while the tips of her fingertips were covered with frost. The girl's lips were blue and cracked, her thick eyelashes coated with snow.

"What should we do?" Hannah whimpered, glancing at the older woman then to the unconscious girl.

"Quick! Get some blankets!" Elizabeth ordered.

As Hannah left the room, Elizabeth gently scooped up a spoon of warm soup and turned to feed it to the girl. Elizabeth gasped as the spoon fell from her shaking hands.

Tendrils of what seemed like gold ribbons circled around the girl's unmoving body. Elizabeth watched as it glowed stronger with each passing second. She gaped in amazement when the girl's skin slowly gained colour as the frost and snow on her body melted. It was helping her.

But it ended too quickly; the glowing strings disappeared as if it was never there. A sigh left the girl's now rosy lips, no longer cracked and blue, when they were fully gone.

"These are the only ones left, miss Elizabeth. We've used most of the blankets for the childr—miss Elizabeth?" Hannah paused from her ramblings as she laid down a stack of rugged blankets on the foot of the bed. "Are you alright?"

The brunette snapped out of her trance. Elizabeth shook her head, still shocked from what she just witnessed.

"She seems alright now." Elizabeth said, her voice shaking slightly in the end. "There is nothing to worry about, Hannah. Why don't you prepare the beds of the children? It is already late. I will wait for her to wake up."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, I will wait for this girl to wake up."

"I have some questions to ask..."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! Looks like someone found Adelynn before it was too late! But then again, it looks like Adelynn's secret was exposed while she was still unconscious. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL ADELYNN BE ALONE ONCE AGAIN? OR WILL SOMEONE ACCEPT HER?  
**

 **Find out on the next chapter! Sorry if Elias didn't show up in this one! Maybe he'll show up on the next chapter, right? :)**

 **REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS ARE WARMLY WELCOMED!**


End file.
